


A Bisexual Exploration of Fandom

by theacedennis



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Lily explores her queerness online.
Kudos: 6





	A Bisexual Exploration of Fandom

It started when an online friend told her to read Autostraddle. 

“It’s a website for everyone, Lily,” which was true, in a way. But it was mostly by and for queer women. 

Sure, she’d thought about Robin and always fantasized about kissing a girl, but did that make her queer?

Finally one day it hit her. Of course it did!

Thus she began her online life as lilybutnotloveless32. She live tweeted Pretty Little Liars. She drew fan art of Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine. She started writing Xena and Gabrielle fan fiction. 

She was finally part of a community.


End file.
